


be around me

by itisjosh



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Autumn, Best Friends, Coffee Shops, Developing Relationship, First Meetings, Flirting, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, Strangers to Lovers, latte art, techno & sapnap do NOT get paid enough for this shit, unwilling wingmen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh
Summary: He's short, he has brown eyes and hair, and he's fuckingstunning.Dream all but shoves Techno away from the counter, leaning forwards as he waits for the man to approach him."Yeah," Techno snorts. "Iwas afraid of the cute boy."
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 44
Kudos: 374





	be around me

Dream has never minded his job. Working at a coffee shop to make some spare money wasn't his dream job, but he'll make it work. He smiles at everyone who comes into the little hole-in-the-wall business, grinning at his regulars. He nods politely to Wilbur, who orders a latte with three extra shots of espresso. Dream isn't sure how he's still alive, but he delivers without a second of hesitation, bidding the man good luck on his upcoming midterms. He says hello to Ant, handing him his caramel iced coffee. Dream makes him another iced coffee, figuring that he'll visit Velvet after this. He pushes a black coffee, with two shots of espresso, to Bad when he stumbles in, looking like he's pulled three all-nighters in a row. Dream wouldn't be surprised - it isn't the first time. 

Dream says hi to Quackity, Schlatt, Eret, and Niki. He's started to recognise nearly everyone who comes to his shop, "his", and he's getting a lot better with names. He could have just asked his supervisor and unofficial best friend, Techno, but Dream prefers to learn shit on his own. Plus, he'd rather die than ask Techno for help. Dream knows damn well that he would never hear the end of it, and he isn't going to subject himself to torture for the rest of his life.

Which is why he hands Skeppy off to Techno as soon as he sees the man, firming the punch in the back he gets as he walks back to the break room. _Worth it_. 

He scrolls mindlessly through his phone, rolling his eyes when he hears the door creak open. "Dream," Techno stares at him, and Dream stares back. Techno doesn't blink, and neither does he. "There's someone I don't recognise here," Techno informs him, jerking his head back to the main part of the shop. "You can deal with him." Dream raises an eyebrow, setting his phone down on the table next to the chair he was sitting in. He moves past Techno, walking backwards so he can continue to face the man.

"What, you scared of a cute boy?" Dream teases, turning back to look at- _oh_. 

Holy _shit_.

He's short, he has brown eyes and hair, and he's fucking _stunning_.

Dream all but shoves Techno away from the counter, leaning forwards as he waits for the man to approach him. "Yeah," Techno snorts. " _I_ was afraid of the cute boy." Dream whirls around, punching Techno in the chest. Techno just laughs, because he's an asshole. 

"Go away," Dream hisses, shoving Techno back towards the break room, ignoring the man's cackling. Dream is going to murder him, and he isn't going to feel bad about it at all. Techno deserves whatever hell he's getting for this. He's lucky that Dream's a nice person, or else he'd definitely try to set Techno up with whoever this guy is. Speaking of the guy. Dream watches the man look around, his hands firmly shoved in his pockets. He's wearing a grey hoodie with "404" imprinted on the front of it, and he looks really, really comfortable. And pretty. God, he's fucking pretty. "Hello!" Dream chimes, resisting the urge to lean on his elbows. 

"Hi," mystery man murmurs, giving him an awkward smile, which is gorgeous. "I'd like a..uh," he pauses, tapping his foot against the ground. Dream's pretty sure his heart has synced up with the anxious tapping, with how fast it's pounding in his chest. "Latte?" Dream nods, smiling a little too much for his liking. 

"Of course. For.." 

"George."

"George," Dream confirms, enjoying the way the name rolls off his tongue. "I'll get that for you right now," he promises, turning away from George. He feels his confidence drain from his body, racing to the break room once again. Dream slams the door behind him, staring at Techno, who's scrolling through his phone. "Techno. I think I'm in love with the cute boy."

"You know his name?" Techno asks, never looking up. 

"George," he smiles, sighing a little. "Anyways. That's not the point, the _point_ is that I need you to make some latte art. Please," Dream all but begs, pressing his hands together. "Techno, please. I'm going to die if I don't get his number. _Please_ , Techno?" 

Techno stares at him, looking exhausted and annoyed already, even though it's their first time talking today. Dream swears that for as stoic and monotone as he is, Techno is one of the most over dramatic people that he knows. And he knows _Wilbur!_ Wilbur's a theatre kid, a drama kid; it's literally his job to be dramatic, and yet Techno manages to be more dramatic than him. "I'm goin' to beat the shit out of you," Techno sighs, standing up. "You're just as good as I am at latte art, Dream."

"Not when I'm nervous," Dream protests. "I'm shit at it when I feel like I'm going to die."

"He's not even that cute."

"So you think he's cute?" Techno turns to look at him, genuine disappointment on his face. 

"I think the jail time would be worth murderin' you." 

Dream wheezes, not entirely sure if it's out of fear or humour. It could easily be both, he decides. "Love you, too," Dream grins, bounding out after Techno like a lost puppy. George is still standing around, looking uncomfortable. Dream knows the feeling. When he first moved here, he didn't know anyone. He had left all of his friends behind, and he had never felt more alone. If anything, Dream would still like to be friends with George. Not just because he's cute. Mostly because he's cute. "Can you be my wingman?" Techno turns to face him again, heaving the heaviest sigh Dream has ever heard.

"Stop talkin' to me," Techno turns back to his work, and Dream watches, his interest piqued. He's watched Techno do this millions of times before, and he can do the exact same thing, but he always likes seeing his best friend work. "There," Techno pushes the latte towards him, stalking past him. "Go talk to the cute boy."

"His name is _George_ ," Dream mutters, mostly to himself. "George," he calls out, watching as George nearly jumps out of his skin at his own goddamn name. Is he really that nervous? To be fair, Dream would be nervous, too. "Here you are." George smiles at him, and Dream feels his heart stutter, nearly jumping out of his chest. God, he's in deep. 

"Thank you.." George squints, very obviously trying to read Dream's nametag. "Dream?"

"Yep," Dream grins. "You're new here, right? I haven't seen you anywhere."

George nods, shifting on his feet. "Yeah, I just moved. Is this.." he sighs. "Is this a good place to, like, study? My flat- apartment," George corrects, "has a fucking rodent problem," the way he says it makes Dream feel like he's talking about people, not rodents. He leans forwards, entranced by George's voice and accent. He isn't surprised to see someone from England, he knows Wilbur and his little brother, Tommy. He knows Tubbo, Niki, and Eret. Even if Niki's German, she still had lived in the U.K for a bit of time. "Dream?"

"What?" He snaps out of daze, barely realising he had been staring at George's lips. Fuck. "Sorry, it's been a long day." George laughs, and Dream feels his heart leap into his throat. 

"It's literally only, like.." George whips out his phone, staring at the time. "Eight in the morning? It's been a long day?" Dream shrugs, grinning at him with the best smile he can manage. 

"What can I say? The life of a barista is more difficult than you'd think," George laughs again, and Dream would do anything to hear that laugh again. "Here," he grabs a paper from the sticky note block they have, taking a pen from the little pen holder on the counter. He clicks the pen a few times before he presses it to the paper, scribbling down numbers. "This is my number. If you ever need a tour of Orlando or whatever, feel free to call." 

George blinks, but he takes the piece of paper. "Oh, um..yeah, alright. Thank you. I'll come back later," George smiles. "It was nice talking to you, Dream."

"You too, George." 

Dream breathes out when George leaves, his shoulders slouching. He feels a hand clap him on the back, turning ever so slightly to look up at Techno. "Defeated by the boy he's pinin' after already," Techno laments. "A shame." Dream only grins up at him, a dopey feeling settling in his stomach.

Dream thinks he _really_ likes his job. 


End file.
